Nightmares
by ZaraMurphy
Summary: What happens when a witch gives you 3 days to prepare for her return. KidxMaka  M rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares. Chapter one.

It was a calm night in death city, the moon silently watched over the city, there was no movement, and everyone was quiet. In a small apartment, Maka was trying to sleep. Her eyelids heavy, she was thinking about how much everything had changed in the last year, how her Soul, Kid, Black star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and everyone had defeated Medusa and the Kishin and brought peace back to the world. Since then things had been very uneventful, the most exciting things she looked forward to were the groups' basketball games and when a new mission came up. Maka no longer felt she had any feelings towards Soul, yes they were partners but she knew he never felt the same and that he was only interested in Blair because of her chest. But, that never made the nightmares stop, they got worse, a lot worse, she would dream about Soul ripping her heart out her chest and how everyone else wouldn't do a thing to stop him, even she didn't stop him. So, tonight was just another night Maka lay there in anticipation, she hoped that for once the nightmares would go away. After a while she decided that she wanted to get some fresh air, so she put her shoes, grabbed her coat and slammed the door.

On the other side of Death city, Kid , lay silently in his bed, he too could not sleep, since he was a death god he only need three to four hours of sleep a night. For once he had ran out things to do, both Liz and patty were sound asleep, he wondered about the others , were they asleep? Kid got up, got dressed and put some shoes on, he went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, he poured it into a glass and drunk it quickly. Slowly, he opened the door and closed it gently making sure not to wake anyone up. It was quiet outside; there was a cool breeze that battered Kid's hair. I wonder if she's figured out get Kid thought to himself. Does she know how I feel about her? Kid was brought out of his deep though when he heard footsteps approaching, who would be out at this time of night? He made his breath almost silent and stood completely still, in case it was an enemy.

Maka continued walking, it's such a lovely evening I should have brought a book along, or a drink so I could sit out here and relax. She turned the corner and saw a familiar face. He just stood there with a blank look on his face. 'Maka? What are you doing out so late at night?' Kid asked. Maka inspected him, he was wearing his usual clothes, his hair was messy but it suited him and he was in a casual stance. 'I couldn't sleep and it was such a nice evening I thought I'd take a walk' she said, she looked up at the sky to see the stars shining brightly. They both started walking together, there talk turned to books and past events, whilst the perfect evening was about to change. She entered Death City on her broom; she watched Kid and Maka as they made the way down to the Beach, waiting for her chance to attack the defenceless meister's. Kid and Maka made it down to the beach; they both sat on the sea wall and admired the view. The sea was calm and gentle and they both felt they could relax. 'Kid, there's a witch in Death city heading this way, she's not using soul protect' Maka and kid turned to each other, they didn't know if they could stand a fight with a witch, when both of them were without there weapons. The witch landed gracefully after jumping from her broom, she smiled wickedly whilst her long purple hair flew in the wind. She was wearing a short black dress that had an overlay of netting and plastic spiders, thick black tights and knee high boots that had a lace bow on them. With one hand she got out her wand, she stood in a defensive manor and stared at Maka and Kid. 'In three days, I will return and in three days, you will both watch as your world's come crashing down. Don't try to stop me or I will make sure you never see the light of day again' after telling them of her warning, she jumped on her broom and disappeared into the night. They both stood there unable to comprehend what had just happened. Why hadn't she attacked when she knew they were both defenceless? She could have killed them then and there. Both of their thoughts turned to what would happen in three days. 'Three days' time, I wonder what she will do, kid do you think she would attack death city? Maka asked, there was doubt in her eyes, kid wondered if this was the reason she couldn't sleep or if she was trying to hide something. 'well, I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to attack death city by themselves , it would be a suicide mission, hey Maka lets just forget this ever happened, it was probably just a witch trying to scare us, do you want to come back to mine for a hot drink? Its freezing out here' 'sure Kid, that would be nice, and your right it is freezing' Maka said as she shivered, Kid took of his jacket and placed it round her shoulders, she smiled at him warmly 'thanks.

It was only a couple of minutes before the made it back to Kid's place, Maka noted its perfect symmetry and how clean the place was. There were some candles burning and the room was warm. Kid walked into the kitchen. 'Hey Maka, what do you want to drink' 'a warm milk please' Maka said excitedly. Kid got out two glasses and poured some milk into them before placing them into the microwave for a couple of minutes. He then went into another room and came back with a plate of cookies. A loud pinging noise then came from the microwave. Slowly, kid picked up the two glasses and walked into the living room, where Maka was sitting on the couch. He then placed the Hot Milks and cookies on the table before sitting down next to Maka. Kid notice the doubtful look in Maka's eyes, it was clear she was worrying about something. What would happen in three days' time? No, kid thought Maka wasn't the type to worry about things like that. 'Thanks for the drink and cookies' she exclaimed as she gently took a sip from the glass. The milk was warm and this made Maka sleepy, she hadn't had a good night sleep in days and it was finally hitting her. 'No problem, are you ok? You look very tired' 'I haven't been sleeping very well lately, I guess I just need a goodnight sleep' Maka said as she yawned. 'Well you're welcome to stay here for the night' kid explained with a smile on his face. 'Thanks kid, but I wouldn't want to impose' 'I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't serious about it' kid said, after they both finished their drinks, kid lead them to his room. Maka noted the beautiful blue wallpaper with a skull directly in the middle; he had a set of draws both on different sides of the room and a bed in the middle. It was so simple yet it suited him so perfectly. Kid pulled down the cover of the bed and Maka laid down. 'I will sleep on the couch, so I don't disturb you' Kid said trying to be a gentleman. 'Kid, this once will you stay with me please' Maka asked shyly with a slight blush appearing on her checks. Kid got in the bed and laid next to her, he could feel how cold she was when she began to shiver. He pulled her head into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, she relaxed and in minutes she fell asleep, Kid continued to caress her hair softly. I love you kid though as he fell asleep with Maka in his arms. What would tomorrow bring?


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares chapter 2

The morning sunlight exploded through the window, Kid was already awake was admiring how cute he thought Maka looked as she laid in his arms, she didn't seem to be stirring but there was a doubtful look on her face. Kid wished he could make all her problems go away and that he could protect her from whatever she was going through. But, in all honestly he didn't know how. The perfect sense was broken as Patty and Liz came rushing through the door. 'KIDDDD, which do you think looks better the yellow crayon or the pink crayon' Patty shouted loudly, holding a crayon in each of her hands. Liz and Patty both saw kid and Maka together; Liz then dragged Patty out of the room before she woke Maka up. Maka stirred and slowly woke up, where am i? She thought to herself as memories of last night appeared in her head again, she remembered the witch and she remembered falling asleep in Kid's arms. A huge blush covered her face as she looked up to see she was still leaning on Kid's chest, he smiled at her and she felt a little at peace. 'Did you sleep well' Maka asked trying to distract herself from her own thoughts. 'I slept fine thanks, how about you?' he asked trying to make her feel less awkward. ' ok I guess, just the same nightmare again, I guess I should be getting back or Soul will start to worry about me, also I'm meeting up with the girls this afternoon to buy an outfit for the DWMA dance that's in two days' time' slowly Maka explained. She jumped out of the bed and on to her feet. 'Thanks for everything Kid, I'll see you tomorrow if not I'll see you at the ball' 'ok, bye, see you then' Kid said with a disappointed look on his face. He didn't want Maka to leave but at the same time he didn't want to be selfish and keep her to himself.

Maka quickly ran through town, she made sure not to run into anyone but at the same time not to attract any unwanted attention. I really wanted to stay with Kid she thought to herself but I didn't want to impose or seem rude. Her heart began to beat slightly faster every time she thought of Kid, looks like were even closer friends now , and a small smile appeared on her face. She ran into her apartment, would Soul still be asleep? She turned to see Soul sitting on the sofa, he was laid back relaxing. Phew Maka through. 'Hey flatty, were did you disappear to last night? Because I swore I heard you leave, and you didn't break my window this morning? Soul asked trying to be funny. 'Oh I went out for a walk in the middle of the night, and I ended up sleeping over at Kid's houses, sorry I should have contacted you to let you know' Maka said quietly. Soul looked angry; he never particularly liked Kid but now he hated him, Kid wasn't trying to steal his girl was he? Soul relaxed, why would Maka ever like Kid? He was her partner not Kid. 'Ok then, I'm going out to meet Black star' Soul said as he left the apartment. Maka sighed, it's none of his business what I do in my time, just because he's my partner doesn't mean he gets control of my life. She looked at the clock; it was 11:45 only fifteen minutes till the girls would be meeting her. Quickly, she grabbed a purple t-shirt, a red skirt and blue knee leg socks and threw them on, she then slipped into some black converse, did her hair and brushed her teeth, just before the doorbell went.

Within seconds of Maka opening the door, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and Crona were all very interested in hearing how Maka could explain the rumours about her and Kid. 'Hey Maka, did you and Kid ….. Erm well you know last night, cause when we saw you this morning you both looked very comfortable' Liz asked she looked a bit embarrassed. 'WHAT! WHO THE HELL SAID WE DID THAT' Maka screamed off the top of her lungs, with a book in her hand, ready to Maka chop the person responsible for the rumours. The whole group burst out laughing with the exception of Crona who did not understand the conversation. 'Well Kid looked pretty upset when you left this morning; maybe he has a thing for you' Patty said before she saw the dress shop. The other girls just looked at each other whilst they waited for Maka to reply. 'I doubt that, so should we go pick dress's now?' She asked.

They entered the dress shop, it was small but cosy, the wallpaper was a pink colour and the dress where stored all-round the shop. They had all different types of dress's, long ones, short ones, frilly ones, girly ones, gothic ones, colourful ones, Maka knew it would be hard to pick the perfect dress. The girls all helped each other out, Tsubaki got a long a red dress that has a slit up the side of it that ended but her waist it was short enough to attract attention just not short enough to show her underwear. Crona got a blue lacy dress that had a corset on the front, it was knee length and showed off Crona's great legs, Liz got a green cocktail dress that was strapless and had a rose on the top, and it was a short dress that was wavy at the bottom. Patty's dress was pink, it was frilly and it has some flowers embroided on it along the bottom and was full length. Maka's dress was black it had 2 thin straps, it was generally quite loss till it came to the waist were it became skin tight and then went out in to ruffles, that had a layer of netting on top. The girls took a couple of minutes to admire each other and how sexy they thought each other looked. 'So Maka are you going to the dance with Kid or Soul' Tsubaki inquired, she looked over at the other girls who were all lost in thought. Who would Maka go to the dance with? ' I haven't thought about it, neither of them have officially asked me to go with them anyway, so I guess I'll be going by myself', Maka smiled, the thought of going by herself wasn't too bad, but she really wanted to go with Kid for some unknown reason. 'Well why don't we go get something to eat, it's getting dark and everything closes soon.' Liz said as she led them to the counter where they paid for the dresses via Kid's credit card.

After eating at the nearest burger bar, time went very quickly, Maka left with Liz and Patty and Crona and Tsubaki went in the other direction. The girls talked about Kid and his ocd, the things he did daily, and good memories they had with him, this brought Maka to ease. He really was such a nice guy Maka thought, her pulse increased and she looked a bit flustered. 'Maka, are you ok? You don't look so hot' Liz asked, as she worrying looked at Maka who looked as if she could barely keep herself up. 'I'm fi-'her words were cut of as her petite body went into unconsciousness. She hit the ground with a large thump. 'Liz you go get Kid I'll wait here with Maka' Patty shouted, and with that Liz went flying off towards the apartment, I must get there quickly, Kid will kill us if anything bad happened to Maka she thought. She ran faster and faster till she was in reach of the apartment, she broke the door down. 'KID, WE NEED YOUR HELP NOW, MAKA'S FAINTED' Liz screamed, knowing that it would get his attention. 'I'm off now' Kid said as he ran out of the door in his pyjamas, the only thing on his mind, must save Maka. An out of breath Liz followed, directing Kid in the right direction, it took just a couple of minutes till they found Patty and Maka. Maka looked as if she was in pain, she occasionally mumbled a couple of words but that was it. What to do? Without giving it much more thought, Kid picked up Maka bridal style and began to take her back to his apartment, he knew that it was risky , if Soul found out he would mostly kill him, but Maka needed help and the best place to administrate it would be back at his house. Liz and Patty held her stuff being extra careful not to reveal what the dresses looked like.

By the time they got back to the house, Maka seemed to be coming around, Kid caressed her hair gently before he laid her out on his bed, and she wouldn't mind staying at his place again, would she? Kid took a couple of minutes to admire her, her beautiful hair, her soft skin which he yearned to touch, he thought to himself even her laugh is amazing. He wondered how long it would be, till he would be able to tell her that he loved her, that he wanted her to be his, that he'd cared about her ever since they had meet. But his fantasies were broken when Maka came around. She looked round the room, this place looks familiar she thought. Kid smiled at her to reassure her that everything would be ok. 'How long have I been out?' Maka said as she turned and giggled. 'About 3 hours, its ok you can stay here tonight, Liz and Patty said they would lent you something to wear since it's too late for you to go home' Kid replied. Maka turned to the door to see Liz and Patty who were carrying a bunch of clothes. Kid silently left his room, so Maka could get changed with the help of Liz and Patty. 'So pick a colour' Patty said as she ran around the room pretending to be an aeroplane. 'Red please' Maka said as she watched as the two sister picked out a red lacy top, that wasn't too low cut and matching pyjama shorts , Liz then threw the items of clothing at Maka who caught them with one hand. 'Thanks' Maka said as the sisters left the room, closing the door as they did. She inspected the clothing, before removing her top and skirt; she decided to keep her knee high socks on because she thought they looked good with the red outfit. There was a tap on the door 'is it ok to come in?' Kid asked. 'Come in' Maka said as she sat on top of the covers of the bed. Kid was in heaven Maka looked drop dead gorgeous in those pyjamas they fitted her perfectly in all the right places, I will thank Liz and Patty tomorrow Kid thought as a small blush covered his face. Kid sat next to Maka on the bed, neither of the made a move until Maka placed her hand under Kid's chin. She lent in closer to him, she wanted to feel his lips on her, Kid thought he was dreaming and decided to take full advantage of the situation. She placed her hand at the nape of his neck and he reached for her hand as their lips collided. Kid tongue attacked Maka's bottom lip demanding entrance, it was granted. Their tongues battled for dominance till Kid won. They both like the way the other tasted, it was a couple of minutes before the both pulled back gasping for air. 'Kid, I really liked that' 'Maka there's something I need to tell you, I've been meaning to tell you for a while but I didn't know if you felt the same, Maka I love you' Kid said, his face covered in a bright red blush, he tried to hide behind his fringe but he knew he needed to know what Maka was going say. 'Kid, I think I love you too' Maka said as she was pulled into a tight bear hug from Kid. They both stayed there and didn't move. 'Maka will you be my date for the dance please?' Kid asked as he smelt her hair. 'Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way' Maka said as she climbed under the covers, she then snuggled next to Kid, who put his arm around her. Maka closed her eyes, today had possibly been one of the best days of her life. Kid watched as she fell asleep, he held her tightly and he never wanted to let go, but he knew things would change in two days' time when the witch arrived. He tried to forget that, and soon he too fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare Chapter 3

Kid woke with an unnerving feeling, he turned his head to try to look out the window, and it was still dark outside. Maka had her head buried in his chest, she looked so calm and happy, Kid smiled he gently pulled her off him weary not to wake her up. He placed Maka's head on his pillow and crept out of the room silently. He went into the kitchen. I know he thought I'll make Maka breakfast in bed. He went to the fridge and got out a carton of orange juice, some eggs, butter, he then went and got some bread in preparation for the eggs on toast he was about to make. It didn't take long, till the food was ready and he was placing it on a plate, he juggled the plates and two glasses of orange juice as he made his way back to the room. He slowly kicked the door open, to his surprise Maka was already awake, she sat there her hair perfectly messy lost in thought. 'Morning Maka, I brought you breakfast' Kid said. Maka looked up to see a shirtless Kid with two plates and two glasses. She was almost drooling at his finely toned torso. 'Thanks' she giggled as she accepted the plate. The food was delicious and it only took a couple of minutes for the two to finish their plates. 'Kid, how long have you cared about me for? I don't want to intrude or anything, it's just I always thought that you didn't like me very much, since you would only talk to me on missions and such' Maka asked, she had a puzzled look on her face as she stared into Kid's eyes, he looked generally hurt at the fact she asked. 'well, I always thought you had a thing for Soul, and believe it or not he definitely has a thing for you' kid said, as proof of his affection, he leaned in and kissed Maka softly on the top of her head, she giggled and blushed a bit, before pulling Kid into a full scale kiss. Lust appeared in Maka's eyes and Kid wasn't going to deny her what she wanted, they both started striping. Before long they were both naked. 'Maka are you sure you want this?' Kid asked but he already knew what she was going to say. 'Yes' Maka stated, with her permission he straddled her, he worked down the side of her neck placing chaste kisses every centimetre or so, earning him a soft moan here and there. He worked down to her collar bone. Before trailing down to her breasts, he took on of her nipples in his mouth while he teased the other with his fingers. He then abandoned her breasts, and trailed kisses down and around her navel. Maka's breathing rapidly increased as kid placed his hand in-between her thighs, he pushed her legs apart making a clear entrance. Gently he placed his member at the Maka entrance before thrusting in. Kid stopped and waited for Maka to adjust, a couple of minutes later she smiled showing it was ok for him to continue. Kid began to thrust in and out of Maka, she moaned loudly. 'FASTER' she moaned, Kid obliged picking up his pace, this made his bed slam into the wall repeatedly, creating a small dent. With the pace increased, Kid felt Maka constrict and he knew it wouldn't be long till she came. It wasn't long before Maka screamed 'KID IM ABOUT TO' she wasn't able to continue before she came everywhere, kid came moments later before pulling out of her. He collapsed next to her pulling her into an adoring cuddle. 'I love you Maka.' Kid said as Maka nuzzled her head into his chest. 'I love you too.' she exclaimed, before peering at the clock, it was 10:45, oh shit she thought. 'Kid, as much as I want to stay like this, we need to be leaving soon to meet the others.' Maka said with a sad disappointed look on her face. 'Hmmmm we could always just stay like this' Kid said as he attacked Maka with a pillow 'HEY NO FAIR.' she moaned as she sent a pillow flying at Kid's face. Kid dodged causing him to fall face first on the floor. Maka couldn't help herself she burst out laughing; it took a couple of minutes for them both to compose themselves. 'Okay, leys get ready to go then.' Kid suggested.

It was a whole hour before they were ready to leave and another forty-five minutes before they arrived at the basketball pitch. It seemed everyone else had already arrived. 'You're late' Black star informed them. Maka and Kid giggled remembering there earlier activities. 'What's so funny?' soul asked. 'Nothing' Maka said before bursting out laughing. 'Doesn't seem like nothing' Black star said, by this point Soul and Kid were having a stare down, Soul knew what had gone on and deep down inside he didn't want to accept that he was losing Maka to the son of death. Before anyone had a chance to say anything Maka interrupted 'Okay so who's on whose team.' 'You, Kid and me are on one team and Soul, Patty and Tsubaki are on the other team.' Black star stated, before crunching his knuckles and going off on one of his we will win because my talents rival the gods' speeches. By this point Soul was fuming, stupid Kid stealing my girl he thought, it then occurred to him what he had to do. 'Hey kid, why don't we put a bet on the game to make it more interesting' He asked. Kid turned around baffled by what Soul had suggested 'ok sure' 'If my team wins, Maka goes to the dance with me, If your team wins Maka goes to the dance with you' Soul said with a smug look on his face. Maka watched with a disgusted look on her face, before she had time to say a thing, Kid agreed 'It's a deal then'. The two boys shock hands and went and stood with their teams. The game then began, the basketball went flying between both teams, and soon the games seemed as if it was just Soul and Kid playing. Maka watched with an unnerving feeling in her stomach, the score was 13 to Soul and 12 to Kid, if kid didn't score 2 more baskets, Maka would be going to the dance with Soul.

It was another couple of minutes before the game ended, Maka was feeling slightly dizzy, and so she sat down on the bench opposite the court. 'Maka are you ok?' Tsubaki asked, she looked at the smaller girl who looked on the verge of passing out. 'Huh? Oh I'm fine thanks for asking' she replied staring at the ground. 'Are you upset Kid won?' Tsubaki asked trying to figure out why Maka seemed so down all of a sudden. 'No, I'm happy Kid won' Maka smiled before frowning ' I'm upset that Soul would bet on me , when he didn't even ask me if I wanted to go to the dance with him' tears began forming in her eyes, not from sadness but from anger. 'well I guess guys aren't always very smart' Tsubaki said, both of the girls burst out laughing and then went on to talk about the dance and how they both looked forward to it. Soon enough the sun began to set. 'Goodbye guys' Maka said as she walked off with Tsubaki, it was tradition that the night before the dance all the girls would have a slumber party together. This year Tsubaki was hosting the slumber party and Black star was staying with Soul.

It wasn't long till Tsubaki and Maka got back to Tsubaki apartment. Liz, Patty and Crona were already there, they were sitting in front of the TV watching the movie Stardust. 'Hey guys' Liz said. 'Did you order the pizza yet' Tsubaki asked 'because I'm starving.' 'Yup' said Crona who was slightly blushing 'the guy sounded very cute'. The movie finished and the girls wondered what they would do for the rest of the evening. 'hey why don't we play a game of truth and dare' Patty suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmares chapter 4.

The girls all sat in the middle of the carpet in a circle. Tsubaki placed a bottle in the middle of them. 'I'll spin the bottle first' she said before spinning it, the bottle spun around about three times before stopping on Maka. 'Truth or dare?' the group asked. 'Truth' Maka answer with a frightened look on her face, what are these questions going to be like? She thought. 'Would you have sex with Kid-kun?' Patty asked, although she was distracted with cuddling a giraffe plushie. The whole group looked at Maka in awe as she went from one shade of red to the bright red they'd ever seen. 'Errm weellll errm I already kind of have' Maka said incredibly fast, she buried her head into her hands. Everyone went wide eyed. 'That was something I didn't expect' Tsubaki said, before laughing 'good on ya'. 'Which means its Maka's turn to spin the bottle' Crona said quietly, Maka put her hand over the bottle and spun it. The bottle landed on Liz. 'Truth or dare?' 'TRUTH' Liz said very quickly. 'Are you jealous that Maka slept with Kid?' asked Tsubaki. Maka looked at Liz who seemed agitated. Liz took a deep breath and said 'for your information I don't like Kid, I like Soul.' Liz then looked at Maka who gave her the it's alright smile. 'Awww I 'm so happy for you.' Maka said sweetly. 'Wait you're not angry.' Liz asked. 'No, should I be?' Maka replied. Liz didn't know what to say 'thanks' and she pulled Maka into a friendly adoring hug. After a short hug, Liz spun the bottle it landed on Tsubaki. 'Tsubaki do you like Black star? I don't see how you would be able to put up with him any other way' Crona asked. 'Hmm I guess I do like him, but I doubt he likes me, he could have any girl in the academy he wanted' she replied. Once again she picked up the bottle and spun it. It landed on Crona who just blushed while sitting there in her pink frilly pyjamas. 'Truth or dare?' 'Dare' Crona said just as the doorbell rang. 'Woo Pizza' they screamed. Maka stopped, she had the money in her hands, and she then passed it to Crona who had a surprised look on her face 'I dare you to kiss the delivery guy.' All the guys stared at Crona while she answered the door, the delivery guy was cute, he had long brown hair and blues eyes. He had a tiny frame and a cute smile. 'That's a lot of pizza for one person' He said as he passed the 4 pizzas to Crona 'that'll be £24.50 please and don't you attend the DWMA' Crona smiled and handed the money to the guy 'yes I do attend the DWMA'. The pizza boy then handed her a piece of paper with his number on it. 'Will ya be my date for the party tomorrow?' He asked, Crona just stood there blushing, she managed a nod 'Cool so I'll pick you up at 5.' He said before disappearing. Crona just stood there in awe, completely shocked. The other girls meet Crona at the door, the hugged her and patted her on the back. 'Looks like you just got yourself a date for tomorrow' Maka said as she grabbed a box of pizza from Crona. The rest of the night was uneventful the girls ate pizza, teased Crona, talked about boys and books, then made some popcorn and snugged down ready to watch a movie. The popcorn ended up being thrown around the room and it was 4:44Am till everyone had fallen asleep. Maka was lying on the sofa with Crona, they were sharing a duvet and both were very still. Tsubaki was asleep on the floor next to the table, she had her head resting on Liz's stomach, and Liz was lying next to Patty who was rolling around whilst squeezing the life out of her giraffe plushie.

Maka's dream: it was silent around the DWMA, it was as if time itself had stopped, Maka turned to see Kid, he was passed out on the ground, with a huge gash going through his chest, she ran towards him but with every step she took she didn't even move. She continued to run until she couldn't move. Next to Kid's body she could see Soul and the witch they encountered the other night. 'Traitor' Maka screamed. But her words were in vain, she wasn't even 100% sure they could even hear her. Kid got up and attacked Soul, but his efforts got him nowhere his body was already paying the price, Kid managed to land one hit on Soul before falling to the ground dead.

Maka woke up screaming, Tsubaki rushed to see if she was ok, Maka put her hand on her stomach before running to the toilet to throw up. Tsubaki knocked on the bedroom door 'Maka Hun, are you ok?' she asked worryingly. 'I'm fine, just a bad dream that's all' she replied before flushing the toilet and leaving the room. Tsubaki then stated 'good because we need to start getting ready its already 2 o clock, which means there's only 3 hours till we're getting picked up.


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmares 5.

The girls all went to the Kitchen, where Tsubaki made them pancakes for breakfast, Maka peered out the window, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She smiled today was going to be a good day she knew it. She looked at her plate it had a single pancake on it with two strawberries as eyes and strawberry sauce to make it look like it was smiling. Perfect Maka thought as she put slowly began to eat.

'We're glad you're feeling better.' Liz exclaimed as she pulled her hair out of her face so she could actually see. The girls burst out laughing at Liz attempt to be cool, Crona chocked on her pancake, this made everyone laugh more.

'You guys are so mean' Crona said, before laughing. Maka sighed her best friends were a group of weirdo's but she loved them all the less. After breakfast, the girls went into the living room; they all stopped to look at the mess they had made. There were clothes thrown everywhere, duvets and blankets covered a majority of the room. Leftover popcorn, pizza and chocolate began decaying. The girls shared a look of disgust.

'Oh well we can clean up later, or I'll get Black Star to clean up' Tsubaki said 'anyway we don't have time to tidy up there's only 2 hours till were getting picked up'. Patty and Liz went to the spare room where they collected the dresses and picked up 2 pairs of straighteners and a hair curler.

'Maka sit down on this chair' Tsubaki pointed to the chair. Maka did as she was told and she sat on the chair. Tsubaki straightened her hair; she then curled the tips of Maka's bangs. Next she got a mirror and began to apply some makeup to Maka's face; she used black eyeliner, dark red eye shadow and red lipstick. The whole process to about 1 hour , when she was finished she placed the mirror in front of Maka who just stared at her reflection.

'Wow you look so pretty' said Crona who had Liz standing behind her doing her Hair and Patty who was sitting on her lap applying her makeup.

'Thanks' Maka replied blushing.

'Right, time to get you in your dress' said Tsubaki who dragged Maka into the spare room, she pointed to the dress 'just open the door when you're finished getting changed'. Tsubaki left and Maka disrobed except for her underwear. She admired the dress it was beautiful, she then slipped it in on, she lifted her arm behind her back to attempt to zip the dress up but her efforts were in vain.

'Tsubaki could you please zip me up' Maka screamed after opening the door, Tsubaki complied and zipped her up. Maka Peered at the clock there was only half an hour till they were getting picked up and she was the only on ready to go. The next twenty minutes was spent getting everyone's hair and makeup done, and then getting the dresses on. Phew Maka thought, done with ten minutes to spare. Tsubaki went in the kitchen and grabbed five champagne glasses with orange juice in.

'Let's toast, to best night of our year' she suggested.

'To the best night of our year' the girls shouted before smashing the glasses into each other. They moved back quickly to make sure that none of the juice spilt on their dresses. Minutes later the doorbell rang. Tsubaki got up and answered the door. It was Kid; he looked absolutely handsome wearing a black suit with matching skull cufflinks with a white shirt. Maka Blushed, gawd he looks hot she thought to herself.

'Maka are you ready to leave?' Kid asked before putting his hand out.

'Yes' said Maka, she took his hand and they left the apartment.

In the background she could hear the girls 'Awww they look so cute together.' Kid escorted Maka to a limo; it was a shiny black colour with a skull on the top directly in the middle.

'May I say you look beautiful today' Kid said.

'Don't you mean symmetrical' Maka replied laughing.

'Maybe, but this once I meant beautiful' Kid said. The rest of the car ride was filled with silence; neither of them really knew what to say to each other, since on record this was their first official date. Maka's thoughts turned to the witch, and how today was the day she was meant to be returning, please don't ruin my evening with kid Maka pleaded. Kid also thought about the witch, he wasn't sure if she would come back, but he hoped she wouldn't.

It wasn't long till they arrived at the DWMA, Kid helped Maka out of the car because her dress made it hard for her to move a lot, he held her hand gently and they walked to the entrance of the DWMA. Kid got there tickets out from his pocket and gave them to the main at the entrance, this allowed them entrance. They both stared in awe as they entered the room, there were red drapes hanging everywhere, a large banquet, enough to feed a thousand people, the dance floor was huge, with Sid Djing . Maka looked around, it was crowded, and she looked to see if she could see any of the girls. She stopped when she saw Patty and Liz. They approached.

'Hey Maka, hey Kid' they both said in unison.

'Wow you too look amazing, but you're not both symmetrical' Kid said, the sisters looked at each other and decided that that was a compliment.

'Thanks kid' said Patty. Liz was about to say thank you, but she was too shocked to talk, she had seen Soul and Blair making out. It made her feel physically sick to watch. I can't watch this anymore she thought before running off to the toilets. Maka looked to see what had made Liz so distressed.

'Kid, I'm just going to see if she's ok, since you can't go in the girls toilets' Maka screamed whilst she ran off in the direction of the toilets.

'Must be a girls thing' Kid said talking to himself. Patty had already wondered off.

Meanwhile, Maka entered the toilets, she could hear Liz crying before she saw her.

'Liz don't worry about it' Maka said unable to figure out what else to say.

'He must really like her' Liz said in-between sobs.

'No, I think you'll find he's only with her for her body, come on you need to get back out there, don't let it bother you, just flaunt it and make him jealous.' Maka said as she put her arm around her friend and gave her a tissue.

'If you don't stop crying you will destroy your makeup' Maka continued, this made Liz laugh and soon enough she stopped crying.

'Thanks Maka' Liz said 'you deserve Kid, you both love each other and that's something you should cherish and by the way your secrets safe with me.' Maka looked at Liz with a clueless look. Secret?

'Ok then let's get back out there, and you can show Soul what he's missing' Maka exclaimed before grabbing Liz's hand and leading her back into the party. Kid watched as the two girls left, he smiled, he was so glad the girl of his dreams and his partners were friends.

By the time Liz and Maka found Kid, the whole group had met up.

'Maka do you want to dance' asked kid as the song Love Game began playing.

'Sure' she replied as they went off to the dance floor. Crona and the Pizza guy, Liz and some guy were also dancing, Liz was being very flirtatious hoping to attract Soul attention and it was working his eyes were glued to her.

Kid spun Maka around before whispering in her ear 'I Love you'. Maka turned and passionate kissed him, their tongues meeting.

'I love you too' she said after pulling away from the kiss. Crona watched she was quiet jealous, she had never been kissed by a guy before and she wonder if she would get a kiss tonight. She decided she wouldn't wait to find out, Crona lent in and kissed the Pizza guy, he tasted sweet and he wrapped his arm around her.

'My names Onyx by the way' He stated.

'Hey Onyx, this parties boring how about we leave and go back to my place' Crona seductively begged, she pushed her chest onto his torso.

Onyx blushed 'if that's what you want'. With that they said their goodbyes and left the party.

'Kid could you go get me a drink please' Maka pleaded, she was breathing heavily and she couldn't understand why she was so tired all of a sudden. Kid looked at her worryingly she had been herself lately; she had been passing out and daydreaming a lot. What was wrong? Kid went and got her a glass of water from the bar with a green straw. He handed it to her; she looked through the glass before taking a sip from the straw.

'Are you sure you're ok' Kid asked her stared at his love, he hoped she would tell him what was wrong, so maybe he could fix it

'I'm fine' she assured him as she gently hugged him. But, their happy moment was destroyed as the wall collapsed and in stepped the witch they had meet three days ago.

She looked at Maka, her eyes changed from Blue to Red.

'I warned you I was coming was back in three days' time, I gave you time to prepare but no you didn't listen to my warning, I will not responsible for my actions from this point' she spat. At that moment it seemed as if time itself froze as darkness consumed the room. Kid watched frozen as the witch approached Maka, he was unable to move, completely paralyzed.

'Kid I want you to watch as i destroy your world, you have three days to find and win in a fight against me or your precious lover dies.' The witch hackled.

'What?' Kid tried to move but he couldn't , he wanted to save Maka but he couldn't ' OK , witch I'll play your game but in return you must promise you will not hurt a hair on Maka's body in the next three days'.

'That's a deal I cannot make, and my names Misery idiot' Misery said before Stabbing Maka in the shoulder, blood spilled from the wound and all over the floor, without medical attention the wound could kill her Kid thought. Maka soon went into unconsciousness and Misery threw her over her shoulder.

'Three days or she dies' Misery said before she disappeared into a puff of smoke taking Maka with her.

The magic boundary broke and Kid was able to move, he fell to his knees, today had been the best day of his life till Misery had shown up, Kid put his hand in his pocket and brought out a small box that had a ring in it. What if I never get to ask her? He though, tears fell from his eyes.

'Dude, this is no time for tears, you need to get your arse in action and save her' Black Star stated plainly 'look me, Tsubaki, Soul, Patty, Liz and Crona will do our best to help you but you need to help yourself first.'

'Also Kid, Maka wasn't very well this morning' Tsubaki said. Black star and Kid just stared at her.

'YOU WAITED TILL NOW TO ME THIS' Kid screamed. Soul then walked over to a screaming Kid and punched him square in the face.

'Thanks to you, Maka gone so why don't you shut up and do something about it' Soul screamed before punching Kid again. Kid defended himself and hit Soul square in the stomach, the impact send them both flying.

'STOP IT BOTH OF YOU, THIS ISN'T SAVING MAKA.' Tsubaki shouted, they both stopped and looked to the ground both ashamed off their actions.

'First we should go see Lord Death and see if he knows where this Misery lives, then we shall construct a plan and then were leaving' Tsubaki continued to give orders 'you have one hour to get changed before we meet in death's office, I'll collect Crona, Liz and Patty on the way.' Soul, Black Star and Kid left from the collapsed wall and Tsubaki left from the main entrance, she ran in search for the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Nightmares 6

(Sorry for the late updates, I'm a busy person/I have a life)

Back in Death city

Tsubaki returned with Liz and Patty she had explained to them what had happened to Maka and they were both devastated, the Thompson sisters had always seen her as a sister, someone they could always rely on and now she was gone. They were unable to find Crona and the last anyone had seen of her was when she left with Onyx. So, as planned they met up with everyone else and decided that they would leave a note with Death for her. In Death's office everyone frowned, none of them wanted this to happen, none of them had ever wanted to see Maka gone, and none of them where 100% sure how to get her back.

Tsubaki was the first to talk 'Lord Death, what do you know of the witch Misery, since she is the person who kidnapped Maka we need to know more about her'

'MY PRECIOUS MAKA IS MISING!'screamed a distressed Death Scythe, he grabbed Soul by the collar 'WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?'

Soul shrugged and replied 'you're looking at the wrong boy this time' and he gestured at Kid.

'CHOP' Death chopped Death Scythe over the head, making him fall to the ground.

'The witch Misery is a witch who can control emotions and manipulate people using their emotions; she could make two lovers kill each other. Her magic powers are overwhelmingly huge, but this is the first time she has ever done anything like this, she usually helps the DWMA, she works for us , her job is to destroy any threats to the school' Death explained, he was baffled at why Misery would take Maka.

'She thinks Maka is a threat to the school' Kid asked confused.

'Most likely' Death replied 'could everyone apart from Kid and Tsubaki leave the room please, I need to talk to them in private'. Everyone else left the room and there was a deathening silence.

'You too are currently the closest people to Maka, has she been acting strange lately? Is there any reason you can think Misery would kidnap her' Death asked.

'No' Kid answer too quickly. Tsubaki just stood there, she could only think of one reason but she didn't know how to say it, she didn't want it to be true, because if it was Maka would be in life threatening trouble.

Death and Kid stared at her, till soon she had no choice but to talk 'well I erm I errm think that maybe errm' she stopped. Could she really say this?

'Tsubaki you're not making any sense' Kid stated.

'I THINK THAT MAKA MIGHT BE PREGNANT' she said incredibly fast and quietly. Kid didn't say a thing, shock took over him, if it was true, then the reason Maka was kidnapped was his fault.

'Really?' Death continued

'Yes, she threw up multiple times in the morning, she kept touching her stomach, she refused to drink any alcohol' Tsubaki commented

'Even if she is pregnant, why would Misery want to kidnap her' Death was now confused.

'This baby would have very special blood' Tsubaki added. Kid felt very uncomfortable he knew what was about to happen.

'Who is the father might I add' Death inquired, he was actually quite worried what the answer would be 'it's no Black Star is it'

'NO, the father is not Black Star, the father is errm-' she was cut off by Kid.

'I'm the father' Kid said he was very embarrassed but at the same time very proud. Death just stared in awe, he wasn't even aware that Kid had had sex.

'Which means that this child would have weapon, meister and shrigami blood' Tsubaki said the obvious.

'We need to save her' Kid pleaded

'Ok, you can find Misery at this address' Death said as he passed them a piece of paper with an address on it 'but be warned this won't be a walk in the park'.

Once they got outside the office, everyone stared at them wide-eyed. What had Death wanted to say to Kid and Tsubaki that was so important?

It was a couple of moments before Kid smiled and said 'is everyone ready to leave, because we have an address and were leaving in five minutes'.

'Were ready' everyone replied. Kid jumped onto Beezlebub and began to fly. Everyone followed via the ground. Black Star looked at Tsubaki, it was the first time he had ever seen her so determined, this surprisingly turned him, but at the same time he was jealous of the time she had been spending with Kid. Why would Tsubaki want to be with Kid? When she could be with him, he had powers that could rival the gods. Tsubaki looked round and saw Black star staring at her, she ran just a bit faster to make sure she wasn't over reacting.

'Black Star are you ok' She worryingly asked, his eyes didn't leave her the whole time.

He turned away and replied 'why wouldn't I be'. She didn't know what to say so just continued. I wonder where were going? She thought about it and then realised she didn't even see the address. Liz, Patty and Soul just followed behind, they all were thinking about different meaningless things. Soul was particularly worried about the fault that he might have to get a new partner if things didn't go well.

Everyone halted as Kid jumped to the ground. He was standing dead in front of an entrance to a cave.

'The instructions say we need to use a spell, otherwise we won't be able to get to our destination' Kid informed them.

'Then why did you bring us to the middle of nowhere' Soul asked slightly agitated.

'Because this is where the spell has to be done' Kid hissed, there was obvious rivalry between the guys. Kid got out a small ring from his pocket and opened it up; inside of it was a small blue stone. When Kid touched the stone it glowed bright blue.

'Ok everyone touch the stone' Kid said as he placed his arm out, they all followed and did the same. Kid mumbled a word, but no one could make out what it was. The minute he finished talking they began to move. It was as if time had stopped and they were being pulled in a direction.


	7. Chapter 7

_With Maka and Misery_

Maka opened her eyes to see she was lying on a bed. The room was huge and looked like something you would see inside fairy-tales, drapes covered the windows and the bed covers were blood red. Shock hit her. Where am i? She turned to see Misery sitting on the bed, quickly she put her hand on her shoulder, and the wound had completely disappeared.

'I have no intentions of harming you' Misery stated. Maka stared at the witch. Why did you kidnap me then?

'You're here because of the thing inside of you' Misery added.

'You can read my thoughts?' Maka asked 'and I'm not pregnant it's not possi-' she stopped and thought back to when her and Kid slept together. Tears filled her eyes, why? Misery put her hand on Maka's stomach.

'I'm really sorry but that thing inside you is a monster and when it is born in a couple of days I will kill it' she hissed. Maka's tears continued to fall, why? Kid will never even know she thought she really wanted Kid to know. She wished her and Kid could bring up the child but she knew she would never be able to escape Misery.

'You're not a prisoner here, so feel free to do what you want, if you want to talk to me I'll be around, just cause I kidnapped you doesn't make us enemies' Misery informed Maka as she left the room. Maka was left with her thoughts, she felt sick and soon enough ran to the bathroom were she violently threw up. She stayed there, she didn't want to move, or do anything, Kid she thought please don't hate me. With that she flushed the chain got up and staggered into the shower where she quickly cleaned up and got ready for the days that were soon approaching.

Maka took a slow walk through the corridors; the place seemed to be a castle, every corridor lead to another. She searched for Misery everywhere, it seemed every door lead to another camber or room. Had Misery kidnapped people before? Was Maka the first to have a child like this? Maka didn't want to think about; if only Soul or Kid were here she would be able to escape. The more she thought about it the more she missed them, oh how she yearned to see her friends, to laugh and joke around, to hit Soul, to tease Tsubaki, to help Crona with her love life. If I ever get out of here I will never take advantage of those things ever again she thought as she held her back her tears. She continued walking until she came to a door it was large and black with a silver vinyl design on the front; it was so different to anything she had ever seen before.

'Misery you in here?' she asked as she knocked on the door repeatedly, the door swung open and revealed a large room, the walls were baby blue and all around the walls were picture , most of the frames looked to have smash marks on them as if someone had punched them from anger . Should i? Maka thought, she wanted to have a better look at the room but at the same time she didn't want to intrude. Oh well she thought, Misery shouldn't leave the door open. Slowly, she stepped inside, and looked at one of the pictures, she saw Misery holding a small baby. What? This makes no sense Maka thought. She continued to look at the photos; the more she looked the more everything made sense. On the other side of the room, there was a small cot. It was empty and looked as if it had never been used before. At that moment in time Maka heard footsteps coming towards the room, she had nowhere to hide and if she left whoever was walking would see her. So she stood there, and waited.

'Curiosity killed the cat you know' Misery spat knowing that Maka might have figured out her little secret. Maka exhaled she was revealed that Misery hadn't tried to kill her or had lost her temper.

'What is all this stuff?' Maka inquired.

'All will be explained in good time' the air was heavy and the silence loomed over them.

'Ok' Maka sighed, she left the room with a heavy heart, I'm never going to escape am i?

She made her way through the maze that was the castle, till she got back to her room. She took a deep breath and laid on her bed. Taking the pillow to her face she screamed in rage and writhed around. She wanted to cry but all she had cried for so long that she no longer had any tears to cry, she looked up imagining Kid was with her.

'I promise I'll find you' she whispered before she fell into a deep slumber.

_with Kid and the others_

They landed face-first on hard ground, Kid falling on top of Soul. Soul quickly shoved him off.

'You fucking idiot Kid, do you even know where you're going, you stupid bastard' He screamed angry and hurt.

'Yes, I do know where we're going as a matter of fact' Kid replied calm and collective.

'Boys it may be a better idea if we hurry up, waiting around isn't going to save Maka, also she might already be ….' Tsubaki paused knowing she was treading on dangerous grounds. Black Star quickly placed his hand over her mouth.

Doing his oh so typical fake excuse expression he exclaimed 'oh, don't listen to her, all the alcohol from last night went to her head, she's feeling a little dizzy and errmm hm erm she's tired?' Black Star continued to go on for a couple of minutes whilst everyone just stood in silence.

And so the quest to get inside the castle begun …..

Ouo hey guys its Zara here ^^' I just wanted to say I'm still writing nightmares and I haven't given up on it ^^ I promise to write more of it 3 thank you to you guys who still read it 3


End file.
